1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a server and a booting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Power failure may occur in using a hard disk driver backplane while a motherboard is booted normally. Under such circumstance, it is rather inconvenient for a user in that the failure of the hard disk driver backplane is concealed from the user. Furthermore, in the prior art the power supply condition of the working voltage is not fed back to the motherboard. Thus, it is an issue to overcome the problem of determining whether the hard disk driver backplane is normally powered.